Kids Say The Darndest Things
by Darling Pretty
Summary: My name is Audrey and I'm ten." Meet Audrey Forbes Montgomery, sister to Addison who is getting married. But when an old friend of Addison's comes to visit, Audrey sees the sparks. Can she save her sister from a loveless marriage? Addex. Derek unfriendly.
1. My Views on My World

**a/n: i know, i know, i've been gone for a million and one days, and on top of all that, i don't have an update on any of my currently incomplete stories. can i just say i'm sorry? for one, writer's block is a bitch (which continues to plague my stories to this very day), and on top of that, stupid new ideas keep coming to me (this is the one really persistent one, and is the one i couldn't keep at bay). i would just like to excuse myself from the throwing of sharp objects, if you don't mind. my excuses include: term paper, finals, homework, sleep deprivation, christmas, the twenty-five days of christmas on abc family (damn you, cheesy yet strangely lovable holiday movies!!), season one of NCIS being played on usa network, this story, a story being written for a friend (with various bodily harm threatened, should said story not be finished), and the fact that due to the above reasons, i am an emotional fuzzball. anyways, i'm truly sorry for all of this. hopefully i should have more on the other stories soon, but no promises.**

**extra tidbit note thing: this is a little different than the stuff i usually write. i watched eloise at christmastime (see aforementioned cheesy yet strangely lovable holiday movies) and my muse just went crazy. let's just say there were definite alarm bells and possibly some fireworks set off. anyways (i've noticed i say that word far too many times), basically, it's Addison's much younger sister's POV around the time Derek and Addison got married, only because i am an addex shipper all the way, i'm sticking alex into the mix, hopefully to form a rather cheery, but still halfway decent addex story.**

**disclaimer: i own neither grey's anatomy nor eloise at christmastime (not that the latter has anything to do with the story really. although i suppose i did steal eloise's greeting, if you tilt your head very slightly) **

* * *

Hello! My name is Audrey, and I'm ten. My full name is Audrey-Faith Forbes Montgomery, with the hyphen and everything. I don't know why my parents named me that, but I hate the Faith part so I just go by Audrey.

Do you want to hear something wonderful? My older sister, Addison, is getting married! She's much older than me, you know. Her fiancé is this guy from New York, and he's very handsome. His name is Derek. Derek Shepherd. He's okay, for a guy, I guess. Sometimes when he comes to visit me and Mom and Daddy, he brings me candy or stuff like that. That's nice of him, especially because he remembers that I don't eat the brown M&Ms and when he brings me M&Ms, he'll wait for me to open them, and then he'll pick out all the brown ones. I like that.

Derek and my sister go to the same medical school. My sister's studying to be a doctor, you know. Actually, technically, she's studying to be a surgeon, but she tells me that that is basically the same thing, except that surgeons get to cut people open. That sounds disgusting, if you ask me. I don't know why she wants to be a doctor, because the doctor's office an evil place where they poke and prod you and make you open your mouth and say "AH!" And then when the nurses tell you to do that, they do it too, and they look really stupid. Nurses aren't too smart, if you ask me. I told my sister that once, and she said that I shouldn't say that because nurses _are _really smart and just because they aren't doctors doesn't make them any less better. She says that we have to respect nurses because they do all the hard work that doctors don't want to do. I still don't like them, no matter what she says. But I don't really like doctors either, so I don't know if that counts.

Anyways, my sister is getting married next month to Derek, and it's going to be the most wonderful, romantic thing ever. Everybody says so. They're getting married in New York City. My family used to live there until three years before I was born. Then we moved to Connecticut. My sister apparently hated the move and tried to run away. She was only eleven, but that still surprises me, because Addison would never ever run away. Ever. But she tried apparently. She didn't get very far, though. Mom says that she got to the train station and then she had to call Daddy to come pick her up because her feet hurt and she forgot to get money, even though she had everything else. She left her wallet on her dresser. I don't get why she would want to run away. I've lived in Connecticut my whole life, and I love it lots. But Addison loves New York City, so she and Derek are getting married there in this beautiful old church right near her old, old school, and then they're going to move there, because Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd live there, and also on account of my sister loving it there so much.

But I have to go now, because I can hear Mom calling me to dinner, and I still have to wash my hands, because I was playing outside until just now, and if Mom saw the dirt underneath my fingernails, she would just about die of a stroke. And I don't want to give Mom a stroke.

0ooo0

Hurray! Me and Addison and all the bridesmaids are going to get fitted for our dresses! I'm the flower girl, even though I'm a little too old to be a really serious flower girl. Addison says I get to be the flower girl-slash-honorary bridesmaid, because I'm her sister, and I'm just that special, and she's not going to let other people tell her what to do at her wedding, because it's _her _wedding, for Pete's sake, and she's going to do what she feels like.

After we all get fitted, me and Addison go out to lunch, just us girls, as my Mom would say. Addison lets me order a soda to go with my burger and fries, which Mom never lets me do because she says that the sugar will set me bouncing off the walls. This is not true, I am very controlled. I just act like I'm bouncing off the walls to annoy Mom. That way she notices me. Right now, the only time I get noticed is when I'm being annoying. The rest of the time it's all Addison, Addison, Addison, wedding, wedding, wedding. And that's okay with me, because I want Addie's wedding to be the most amazing, wonderful, romantic thing ever because she's the best sister in the whole world.

After I finish my burger, I ask Addie if she's excited about getting married. She smiles and says she is, which is all fine and dandy, but she looks a little sad. "What's wrong?" I say.

"Nothing's wrong," she answers. "Absolutely nothing."

"Do you not want to marry Derek?" I ask.

"No, I do!" she tells me and shoots me a look that tells me I'd better be quiet. "It's just… it's a lot of stuff to think about."

"Oh."

"So I'm okay," she says.

Then I blurt out the one thing that has been on my mind the whole time. "Are you still going to come for Christmas when you're married?"

She looks surprised, like I shouldn't have even though of that. "Of course I am! Me and Derek will come and we'll have cinnamon rolls and candy canes, just like we always do."

"Okay, good," I say. I'm glad. Christmas without Addison wouldn't be the same. She's always the one who starts singing Christmas carols after dinner, and I don't know what I would do without those Christmas carols. She has such a pretty voice, and I love singing with her. Especially "Deck the Halls". I love that one because the chorus is so easy that anybody can sing it, even if they've never heard it before in their life. "And my birthday?"

"I still even make your birthday cake," she tells me. She gets up and slides into my side of the booth and hugs. "Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm going to leave you, okay? I promise. We're going to stay together forever."

"Even when I grow up and go to college and get married?"

"Even then," she laughs. "I'm not letting you out of this sisterhood that easily, Missy May!" She calls me Missy May whenever she's joking about being strict.

"Okay, Madame March," I say, just like I always do when she calls me Missy May.

* * *

**so that's it for chapter one. i have more written, so hopefully i can keep ahead with this story and actually post every now and again (while catching up on my other stories too... i know i owe you guys one. on the plus side, finals are this week, which definitely points to some MAJOR procrastination on my part). i am always glad to hear what my readers think! (ooh, i have readers! that actually makes me feel happy. which makes me kind of sad and pathetic. it's conundrums like this that turn me into an emotional fuzzball)**

**Merry Holiday Season!**

**-Juli-**


	2. A Visitor Visits and Addison and I Talk

**a/n: so here's more of the story. although i was correct in assuming that finals would entail major procrastination on my part. i was wrong in assuming that my fried brain would want to do anything but play free cell. although i must say that i must have done something right, because i just wrote a killer essay on how offering incentives for charity perverts the meaning with greed, and therefore it is no longer charity, just a way to further ourselves (i'm bragging, i know, but i'm really proud of that stupid thing).**

**so, in other news, thanks to those of you who reviewed, i know i don't say this quite often enough, but you guys are amazing. and thanks for all the sympathy. it was really uncalled for, i didn't expect any of you to actually read my long, quite often ramble-y notes. speaking of, how about i stop.**

**disclaimer: i still do not own grey's. it was at the top of my christmas list though. maybe santa will be super nice this year.**

* * *

A couple days after the fittings, the house's doorbell rings. I creep downstairs to see who it is. I'm not really supposed to look until Rodger (that's our butler) opens the door, because it's _etiquette, _but I do anyways. It's some guy that I've never seen before in my life. "Hi, um, I'm looking for Addison Montgomery," he says. My eyes widen, I've got to find out who this guy is!

I skip out from around the corner. "Hello," I greet him. I even curtsy a little bit. I like curtsying; it's fun to bob up and down. "I'm Audrey."

"Hi," he says. How rude! I introduced myself, but he didn't tell me his name. Well, if he can be rude, so can I. To think I curtseyed for him!

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Uh, Alex. Alex Karev."

"Well, Alex, Alex Karev," I say. "My sources tell me that you are looking for my sister, Addison. Unfortunately for you, my sister, Addison, is not at home right now. She and my mother are out and about, doing errands. But if you want to wait, I'm sure that we could get you some tea or coffee." Mom says that if a guest has to wait for whoever they've come for, you absolutely, positively, must always offer them refreshments.

"Uh, no, that's okay."

"Well, if you want to come back later, or maybe tomorrow, I am positive that my sister will be around. Want to come back around eleven o'clock tomorrow?"

"I…"

"Come on, I can tell you want to!" I say. And I'm not lying, he wants to come back, I can tell. Even though he's kind of rude, I like him because he's not acting like I'm ten years old.

He smiles. "Sure, okay."

"Okay. Now should I tell her that you're coming, or are we going to make this a whole big surprise? I think we should make it a surprise, because I love surprises! Addie doesn't like them as much, but she still likes them when they're good."

"Alex Karev?" Addison asks. Geez, that girl can sneak up on a person! Yeesh! I didn't even hear her come in the front door. "Oh my God."

"What? Didn't think I'd still be alive?" Alex says.

"No, I… I just thought… you…"

"Chill Addie," he tells her. "I'm just teasing you."

"That's right; I'd forgotten how annoying you are."

"How do you know Addie?" I ask.

"Audrey!" Addison hisses. What? I can't know? "Alex, this is Audrey, my sister. Audrey, this is Alex."

"I know. We've met."

"I introduced myself and everything!" I say.

"Besides, I used to know her, remember?"

"Right," Addie blushes.

"What?" I ask.

"The last time I saw you, you were only like two years old," he tells me.

"You used to know me? I don't remember." I frown. I don't like not remembering.

"Alex is an old friend," Addie tells me. Alex makes a weird snort-y noise, but I don't know what that means. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to visit my grandmother. Figured that you might be around, and that I haven't seen you since… well, yeah, I thought I'd just see how you were."

"Oh. I'm good," Addie says. "Actually…" She takes a big breath, "I'm engaged."

Alex looks shocked. "Oh. Uh. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"To who?"

"Derek Shepherd. You don't know him, we go to school together."

"Huh?"

"I'm studying to be a surgeon."

Alex looks surprised. "I am too."

"Oh? What do you think you're going to specialize in?"

"Plastics."

Addie snorts. "Figures."

He glares at her. "And what about you? Something cute and fuzzy, no doubt."

Addie blushes. "Neonatal," she admits. I think that they've quite forgotten that I'm here. "But there's nothing wrong with it!" she defends. "It's perfectly respectable, and at least I won't spend my days making girls' boobs bigger!" They've definitely forgotten that I'm here; my sister would never say anything like that around me.

"That's the appeal," Alex replies. My eyes go as wide as saucers. Then he smiles at my sister when he sees her getting that look on her face that means she's getting annoyed. I think he finds her funny. I find her funny too. "Addie, chill."

Addison takes a deep breath. "Sorry, I just… you've always made me defensive."

"I know."

"So what were you and Audrey talking about earlier?"

"The possibility of me seeing you around eleven o'clock tomorrow," he tells her.

Addison looks surprised. "Oh, I… sure."

Alex smiles. "I'll be here then."

"Okay."

"Bye Audrey. Bye Addison."

"Bye," Addison says faintly while I wave.

"He seems nice," I tell her.

"Yeah," she says, all dreamlike and floaty. She's not going to tell me anything right now. That's okay, I'll just ask her later when she's not all floaty.

0ooo0

I'm not allowed to hang out around Addison and Alex the next day. Addie says that she will have my head if I spy on them. I don't know how that would work, because my head is pretty securely attached to my head, and I know that Mom would never allow Addie to cut it off, because the blood might stain something.

Well, I'm just hopping around, all riled up, because I don't know who this Alex guy is, and I can't tell if my sister likes him or not. _I _like him, he seems nice, but it seems like all he and my sister do is fight. I don't know if they're friends or not, because friends don't fight all the time.

Anyways, I have to wait until that night to find out about Mr. Alex Karev. My sister is staying with us for the weekend, because of all the wedding preparations and she says that she wants to spend some time around us before everything goes and changes. So I wait until Dad comes in and tucks me in (Daddy always does it, he says that it's the only time he ever gets to see me because of his work schedule. He's a surgeon, just like Addison's going to be, and most of the time he's gone). After he leaves and I hear him go downstairs, I sneak to Addison's room. I know that she's there because she always reads before she goes to bed, and it's after nine o'clock, and she doesn't like staying up late unless she and Derek are out doing something.

I open the door, and just like I thought, she's in bed reading. I try to be quiet, but she notices me anyway. "Audrey? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm _supposed _to be… I'm not though."

"And why is that?"

I climb onto her bed, just like I used to do when I was little and got nightmares and was too scared to go to Mom and Daddy's room because it was on the other side of the house, and the hallway was dark. Addison's room is right next to mine. So is Archer's. I'm in the middle. I guess I could have gone into Archer's but he would always have made fun of me. Addie was always nice to me and let me sleep in her room. I always felt better then. I still do; Addison will never ever let anything happen to me. "Who's Alex? Why does he know me?" I ask her. Addie doesn't like it when I beat around the bush. Asking her straightforward will get you a million times further. She likes truthfulness.

Addie sighs. "He's an old friend of mine. We met when we first moved here."

"You guys don't sound like friends; you fight all the time!"

"That's just how we've always been."

"That doesn't make sense. How can you be friends if you fight all the time?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm may be ten, Addie, but I'm not stupid."

"W-what do you mean?" she stutters.

"You and Alex fight like Mom and Daddy. You and Derek never fight like that. You and Derek never fight. That's not good. Mom says that in order to keep a relationship healthy, you must always, always, always remember to blow off a little steam every now and then and have a fight."

"Just two seconds ago you were telling me that friends shouldn't fight," Addie points out.

"Yeah, _friends_. Not boyfriend and girlfriends or husband and wives. Like I said, I'm not stupid. I may be little, but I do have some brains. You like him."

"I- I do not!"

"You stuttered," I say triumphantly. Bad move, Addie never likes it when I get all high and mighty.

She sighs. That's weird. I usually get a lecture about how Rome fell because everybody was too proud to see all the problems. I thought Rome fell because barbarian invasions, but apparently it was because of pride. "Fine," she says. "The thing is… Alex and I… we used to date back in high school."

My mouth drops open. I can't help it! Automatic reflex, okay? Anyways, my mouth drops open. "You and he were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Addie smiles and looks like she's thinking about something. "Yeah… Mom wasn't too happy about it, but I didn't care."

"Why weren't they happy?"

"Alex's family doesn't have tons of money, like we do. He went to my school on a scholarship."

"Why did that matter to Mom?"

She looks at me seriously. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything!" I say. "I won't tell! Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!"

"Mom is… well, she's a snob. That's part of why she likes Derek so much—he has his own money. Not that I don't totally love Derek," she quickly amends.

"She didn't like that Alex is poor?"

"Something like that?"

"Did you love him?" I ask. She looks surprised. "Well, did you?"

She bites her lip, like she has to think about it. "You know, I think I did. I thought I did back then. And I think I was right."

"So then why should it matter? You should get to love whoever you want. Love doesn't have stupid rules like that. Otherwise nobody would want to fall in love because it would be too strict and then it wouldn't be _falling _in love, it'd be like… like… walking into love. And that just doesn't make sense."

"You know, I think you have the absolute right idea about that," Addie says and pulls me into her lap. I'm really too big to sit there, but she says that she's my big sister and I will always have a place there. I told you she was the best sister ever.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing really. Towards the end of our senior year, Mom started being really rude to him, so he didn't want to come around anymore, and he never wanted me to go to his house, so we'd hang around at the library or at the mall and stuff like that, but we really didn't see each other as much. Right before we went off to college we got into a huge fight. He stormed out and I never saw him again."

"Until now."

"Until now," Addie repeats. "And now, I think it's time for you to go sneak back to bed before Daddy finds out that you ruined his job of tucking you in."

"Okay, Addie. Night." I peck her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Audrey."

Just when I'm about to open the door to sneak back out, I turn around. "I like Alex," I say. "He's a good guy. You want to know how I can tell?"

"How?"

"He treats me like I'm not just some stupid ten year old. He acts like I exist."

"He always has," Addie smiles. "You used to love him coming over."

"I think I still do. You know, no offense, but I think I rather like him more than Derek."

Addie doesn't say anything. "Anyways," I say to fill the silence. "It's way past my bedtime so I should probably be getting back to bed, huh?"

"I think that's a good idea."

"Night, Adds."

"Night, Ree," she says. Ree is my nickname. That's what my cousin Matthew used to call me when we got together (we're the same age), and people started calling me that. Addie only calls me it when we have one of our sister-bonding moments. I guess this was one of them.

* * *

**so that's it for chapter two. i know that you should like to review**

**-Juli-**

**p.s. progress is being made on other stories, i swear!**


	3. Mr Chatty Cathy Comes Calling

**a/n: uh, basically... here's a new chapter. i won't update again probably at least until monday (expect later), since my family's taking me to, wait for it... DISNEYLAND! score one for the disney nerds! anyways... here, go. read.**

**yes i own grey's... in my head.**

* * *

Derek is coming to visit today. He confuses me. On one hand, there's nothing really wrong with him. On the other, I just don't like him that much. I mean, like I said before, he's nice to me and stuff, and he brings me candy, but I don't like him. He always talks to me like I'm five. I hate being talked to like I'm five. I'm ten years old, for heavens sake! There's no reason that I should be talked to like I'm still learning my ABCs! I know them all the way through, _and _my multiplication tables all the way up to twelve, and that George Washington was the first president, and that Paris is the capital of France, and Washington D.C. is the capital of the United States. I'm not stupid, and there's no reason to talk to me like I am.

So anyways, he's coming to visit today, and the only good part of this is the fact that it means that I will most definitely be getting candy. Candy is _always _a good thing under any circumstance. But I don't want to listen to Mr. Chatty Cathy talk and talk about his last surgery as if everybody in the whole entire universe needs to know exactly what the stupid thing is and exactly why it had to be done and what he did and what the actual surgeon did and what music they listened to and what the weather was like in the operating room. Not that there's weather indoors, but for all that Derek says, he basically tells it to you. _It was a lovely day for surgery, and the operating room was at 72 degrees, as per usual, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, because there is no sky in an operating room, and therefore no sky for there to be clouds in. _Okay, he doesn't actually say that, but he might as well, and I'm just trying to prove a point here, so there's no need to give me grief about it!

Anyways, my mom totally _adores _Mr. Derek Shepherd. I think that she's thinking about throwing him a parade and banquet the last time he visits before the wedding, which is really soon. Okay, so I'm kidding. Well, about the parade anyways. In any case, she _looooves _Derek. And my dad doesn't mind him either. After all, Daddy gave him permission to marry Addison, didn't he? That means he has to like something. And Daddy's usually right, so I'm trying to convince myself that there's nothing wrong with Derek and that he gets better the longer you know him. After all, everybody in the house has known Derek for longer that me. I only got to know him when they came home for Thanksgiving, and that was after he and Addie were engaged. So maybe they know something I don't. I'm trying to figure out what that is. I really am!

It's just that… I think he likes my sister a lot. I mean a lot. They kiss _all the time_, which is really gross, by the way. So yeah, I think he likes my sister. And I think my sister likes him too. But I don't think they actually love each other. I know what you're thinking: Audrey, you're only ten years old, how do you know what love looks like? But like I said before, I'm not stupid. I do watch movies, you know. And besides that, I have eyes and ears, I can observe people.

The thing about Derek is he's just so _stuffy_. All he ever talks about is surgery and his big plans to be a neurosurgeon (that means he'll operate on brains), and how it's really the most difficult specialty because of the small area and the small tools, and the huge consequences and yadda, yadda, yadda. The second Derek says "surgery", I stop listening. He never notices. He never expects anybody to actually _converse _with him, he just wants to talk. That's really why I don't like him, when you get right down to it; he's _boring_!

Anyways, he's here, so I kind of have to stop talking badly about him, because it would be really bad if he heard me.

0ooo0

Derek brought me M&Ms, like usual. I do love M&Ms, and he picked out all the brown ones (they're so disgusting! The whole point of M&Ms is to be colorful, so why would I want to eat gross looking brown ones?), which is definitely one thing I do like about him. I get the feeling that Alex would make me pick out all the brown ones myself. So that's one point for Derek.

I spent all afternoon watching him, because we were together for a really long time, because whenever Derek comes, it's this big family gathering. I guess he's nice, which is good. And he's polite. Mom says that you can tell a lot about a man from his manners. Derek has good manners, and he doesn't chew with his mouth open, which is good, because I do not want to see people's food post-chew. Ew. And he makes Addie smile, which is good. Plus, he does look at her funny. I mean, good funny, not weird funny. He looks at her like, um… like she's very important. Which she is. So that's good. But the thing is, I don't think he looks like he loves her with everything he has. I think he just looks like she's very important to him. You know, my dog, Donald (his full name is Donald Duck), is very important to me, but you don't see me going around marrying him now, do you? Why are grown-ups so stupid all the time?

Hold up! The doorbell's ringing! Mystery guest! "I'll get it!" I exclaim and skip out of the room before Mom can tell me to sit back down and let Rodger get it. Well, it's not like I totally scandalize her; I let Rodger open the door, which swings open to reveal Alex.

"Hello, Alex, Alex Karev!" I greet him cheerfully. I've taken to saying his first name twice. It's fun, plus that _is _how he introduced himself. "I'm going to take a wild stab, and say that you're looking for my sister."

"Yeah. Is she around?"

"She is. Uh, she's a little busy, but I think she'll make time for you."

"Oh, that's okay, it's not important. I was just wondering if she wanted to go see a movie or something, but if she's busy…"

"Don't be silly," I say. "Come in. You can meet Derek."

"Derek? As in Addison's fiancé Derek?"

"That would be the one. I don't know about you, but he's the only Derek I know."

"I… that's okay. I'll just go."

"Well, if you really want to…" I sigh.

"Audrey, who's at the door?" Addison asks, poking her head out from the living room. "Oh! Alex! Hi."

"Hey," he says.

"Uh, were you… I mean, are you looking for me?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Sort of? You're sort of looking for me? Really? Only sort of?"

"No need to be sarcastic," he replies.

"Sir, if you'll step inside, so I may close the door?" Rodger says to Alex.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He does as Rodger asks. That doesn't surprise me. Everybody does what Rodger asks. He's kind of imposing in that way.

"So you're looking for me?" Addie asks him once he's inside. She's fully out of the living room now.

"Yeah, but it's not important," he says.

"Babe, who is it?" Derek asks as he comes out of the living room.

"Oh, uh, Derek, this is Alex Karev. Alex, this is my fiancé Derek."

The two guys size each other up. "It's nice to meet you," Alex finally says, offering his hand to shake.

"Yeah, you too."

"Well, you're busy," Alex says. "So I'll just go. Uh, I'll see you later, Adds. Bye, Ree."

"Bye Alex!" I reply. When he's gone, I inform Addie and Derek, "He's _so _nice." They don't listen to me, though.

"Who is he?" Derek asks Addie. He sounds angry.

"He's just an old friend. I haven't seen him since high school."

"Really, because you two seem to know each other pretty well."

"You only saw the guy for three minutes, Derek! How could you possibly know that we're close?"

"For one, the way he looks at you. And two, he calls your sister Ree. I'm not even allowed to call her that."

"Yeah, well, he's known Audrey since she was two, so he's known her a lot longer than you have. We all used to call her that. Nobody does anymore, because she doesn't really want to be called that." That's true. I asked everybody specifically not to call me Ree. "And Alex doesn't look at me any differently than anybody else. Does that mean I'm not allowed to talk to anybody anymore?"

Derek sighs. "Of course not. Look, I really don't want to fight right now."

"You never do."

"What?"

"We never fight, Derek. Have you ever noticed that? We don't fight. We always put it off, and we never fight."

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's not healthy! Derek, we're going to have to fight at some point! We're going to have to settle things somehow!"

Derek pulls Addie into a hug. "I can think of more fun ways to settle things," he tells her and kisses her. Addie blushes, then looks over and sees me.

"Geez, Derek, my sister's in the room! God. Can you just stay on track for one second and try not to distract me?"

"Is everything okay out here?" Mom says, coming out of the living room.

Addison shoots Derek a look. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure? It sounded like you might be arguing."

Addison sighs and looks at Derek. "No, we weren't fighting. We never do."

* * *

** so, i'm pretty sure that you're wanting to review right about now... ;)**

**p.s. i'm thinking that this is going to be one of my shorter stories (aside from the oneshots, which so don't count). i'm guessing maybe three, four more chapters... is this agreeable with everyone?**

**-Juli-**


	4. Finally A Fight

**I actually do have an excuse for how late this chapter is. Well, maybe not exactly. But I have had this chapter written since Saturday, but have been unable to post. I suppose the rest of the delay is entirely my fault. But I place the blame elsewhere.**

**disclaimer: STILL not mine.**

* * *

Derek just left. I think that's the most I've ever heard him and Addie almost fight. Then again, I don't think Addie was really helping; she kind of did things that she _knows _annoy Derek. I mean, even _I_ know never to interrupt him in the middle of a story. He looked just about ready to shoot her, but he'd just let it go. I really don't think it's healthy, but whatever, it's not my problem.

Alex didn't show up once while Derek was here. But the day after he left, Alex was here, trying to convince Addie to go do something, even though she kept telling him that she was too tired, and all she really wanted to do was sleep. Alex isn't a very good listener when it comes to the word no though, and he just kept at it until she finally went with him. I'm glad he did; she came back much happier.

We see neither hide nor hair from Derek for the next couple weeks, even though Addie keeps promising that they'll come down for a day. Addie keeps showing up, but she's alone. I don't know about you, but I find that suspicious. She tells us that Derek is just really busy right now, and even she barely sees him. I don't know, but that seems suspicious to me, because Addie manages to come, so why can't Derek. Not that I mind the lack of Derek. Alex comes around almost everyday after I get home from school. His grandma is pretty sick, so he's out here for awhile. He goes and sits with her everyday (she's in a rest home), usually after he comes to see, well, me mostly, since Addie's not around. We talk about everything when he's here. He thinks something's weird with Derek too. At least I'm not the only suspicious one.

0ooo0

Addie comes home two weeks before the wedding, once again Derek-less. I give her a big hug. I've missed her terribly. I kind of don't want her to get married, because I don't like the idea of her never being at home. But I want her happy more, so if that's what she wants, then she most definitely deserves it.

Alex is over right now. I sit quietly in the corner. Even though Alex is really good about paying attention to me, he's not very good at it whenever Addison's in the room. I have decided that she should dump Derek for him, but I'd never actually tell her that. I don't have a death wish, after all!

The phone rings, and Addie picks up. "Hello? Oh. Hi, Derek… What? But I thought you were… No, it's fine. I just thought that… Could you stop interrupting me? I don't interrupt you when you speak… I'll see you later… I love you too."

When she hangs up, she tells me and Alex, "Derek has decided that he's going to come for the rest of the weekend."

"That's… good," Alex says.

"Yeah."

Wait a second. Shouldn't she sound happy he's coming? I mean, you think she would, right? Then why does she just sound tired?

"You okay?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Addie shakes off whatever mood she was in and puts on a smile.

"Sure?" Alex asks.

"When's he gonna be here?" I ask. They both kind of jump. I guess they forgot I was there.

"Probably later tonight," Addie tells me.

"So what should we do until then? I'm bored."

"We could go to the park," Alex suggests.

"Can we, Addie?" I ask my sister. Daddy's at work, and Mom is at some tea thing or something, so she's babysitting me, even though I'm basically old enough to be home alone, and anyways, we have Rodger, so it's not even like I'd be really alone.

"Sure," she smiles. "But put your coat on; it's cold outside."

"Geez Adds. You're not even married yet and you're already acting like an overprotective mom," Alex teases her.

"Oh, shut up," Addie tells him.

It's not that cold outside, just a little chilly, but she makes me put my coat on anyways. The park's only like a block away from our house so it's not a very long walk. The three of us walk together, and when we get there, Alex pushes me on the tire swing. Addie and I go on the see-saw. Then they go sit and talk while I keep playing.

It's not that easy being the only kid in a house, but you get used to it. My mom says that I have an overactive imagination, but if you ask me, it is just active enough. How am I supposed to get through those boring dinner parties without pretending I'm a princess or the President or something? And those parties are still beyond boring. So clearly it could be more active.

Anyways, I'm playing on the playground, which is now a pirate ship, in case you were wondering. I am the Dread Pirate Red Hair, daughter of the Dread Pirate Red Beard, just in case you were wondering about that. As I climb to the crow's nest to search for land, I look over at my sister and Alex. They're both staring in my general direction. I wave, and Addie waves back. They go back to talking, and I go back to playing. But now I am a spy, with a mission to gather information from the enemy. I look over at my sister and Alex again as I begin to sneak up on them. She shivers; after all, it is kind of cold out (except I've hardly noticed). Alex shrugs off his coat and wraps it around her. He's wearing a long sleeved shirt, so he's not too cold, I guess. He keeps his arm around her too. They smile at each other and just stay like that for awhile. They look happy; I don't want to interrupt.

Mission aborted.

0ooo0

Later that night, Derek shows up, bearing his customary M&Ms for me and a smile for Addie and my parents. We all eat dinner together, and Derek tells a really long, pretty boring, story about why he hasn't come for the past two months. I don't remember why that was. Something about too much work. Finally, he asks Addie how the wedding planning is going, and if everything is going to be ready. They're sitting next to each other, so he takes her hand while he listens. And he does listen. He even asks questions and waits for her to reply and everything. Sometimes I get so focused on his boringness, I forget that he's a good person on the inside.

After that, I get ready for bed. I mean, not just after dinner, but later. I'm going to say goodnight to my parents when I hear Addie and Derek arguing. Finally.

"Derek, you promised," Addie complains. "You said you'd stay for the weekend."

"I know, Addie," he replies. "I wish I could. But Mark needs me."

"Mark doesn't need you, Derek. I need you," Addie hisses.

"He was just dumped, Addison." Derek's voice gets very cold very quickly.

"He gets dumped every other week, if not sooner," Addie says. "And always for the exact same reason. If he doesn't want to get dumped, he should stop cheating on his girlfriends."

"Addison, he liked this one."

"He likes all women."

"True. But he needs me now."

"Why? So you can be his wingman so he can pick up some other girl? Don't think I'm stupid, Derek. I do actually pay attention to how many times you go out with Mark and end up coming home drunk and without him."

"Addison, quit it. So what if that's his way of coping? He's coping."

"I just hate that he has to drag you into it too," Addie says quietly.

"I know."

"Go," Addison sighs. I turn to walk away before Derek can see me. "I'm not going to play second fiddle to him forever, Derek. Every once in awhile wife has to trump best friend."

"Yeah?" Derek asks. He sounds mad. "Well, at all times, husband has to trump ex-boyfriend."

"What?!" Addison exclaims.

"You think I don't realize just how much you hang out with this Alex guy? You're here every other weekend, and every single time you come home with hours of information about Alex."

"You're being really selfish, right now, Derek." Addie sounds like she's going to cry. "Get out. Go. Eat, drink, be merry. But don't think I'm going to forgive and forget so easily."

I barely make it around the corner before Derek comes storming out of the room, and out of the house.

0ooo0

I feel really bad that I can't do anything to comfort Addie, but then I'd have to admit to eavesdropping, and I'm not going to do that. The next morning, Addie calls Alex and he's at the house within twenty minutes. They go out, and when they come back, she does look happier, so I'm glad for that.

Derek doesn't come back for the rest of the weekend, and Addison has to go back to school alone.

After I hug her goodbye, I hear her whisper to herself, "Only two more weeks."

I gasp. That's right.

Only two more weeks.

* * *

**So I'm thinking one more chapter and an epilogue, because I just like epilogues. I can't promise just how quickly those will get up, because I'm slow in the first place, and on top of that, I think I'm coming down with the awful cold that's put my friends out of commission. You'd think this would give me more time, but so not true. Welcome to my life. I'll get it up as quickly as possible. I promise.**

**-Juli-**


	5. A Wedding and a Car Ride

**a/n: Sorry about the delay in this. I've had written for ages, just not typed. And the task seemed rather daunting and tedious, so I kept putting it off. But it's done now. There's an epilogue after this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, hold on... -checks under bed-... Nope. Still don't own Grey's.**

* * *

The house is crazy for the next two weeks. Mom is in full crazy-person mode, and she is always doing something. Daddy tries to get her to calm down, but Mom just screams at him to stop it. Addie is home a lot of the time. It's the first part of summer break for her, so she has time to be here. She's calm. I thought brides were the ones who were supposed to be freaking out.

Addie's actually really quiet. Sometimes she doesn't seem really happy, but she does most of the time. Especially when Alex is around.

The day before the rehearsal dinner, Addie, Alex, and I go out to dinner. Mom and Daddy are out too, but somewhere different. They want to accept the fact that Addie's getting married, they say. Derek is in New York with his family. We're going into the city tomorrow for the rehearsal dinner and everything.

"You should come to the wedding," Addison tells Alex.

He laughs. "It's in two days, Addie," he points out.

"Yeah, so? I want you there."

"You should!" I exclaim. That would be so much fun!

"I… I'll try," Alex stammers. I can't tell if he's lying or not.

0ooo0

The rehearsal dinner goes off without any problems. Derek and Addie kiss and say goodbye and then Addie comes back with Mom, Daddy, and I to the hotel we're staying at. We only have one room, since Addie's only here for the one night, and she doesn't mind sharing a bed with me. I wake up in the middle of the night because I'm thirsty. I'm about to go get a drink from the sink when I hear Addie crying. She's standing at the window (we got the bed next to it). Instead of getting my drink, I hug her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She stays quiet for a really long time. "I don't know what to do," she admits. Like I'm supposed to know what that means. Just so you know, I don't.

0ooo0

The next day, Addie's acting just as happy as can be, like last night never happened. We get breakfast and then we go to the church. It's eleven by the time we get there.

Addie and I immediately go to get ready. She gets her hair and makeup done and then puts on her dress. I'm in my pretty purple dress and ready ten times faster than she is.

You've never seen such a pretty dress. It's so silky and simple. She looks _so _pretty in it. But she's nervous. She does a good job of hiding it, but I can tell. She's talking way more than usual. "Ree?" she suddenly asks me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you… will you go check if Alex is here?"

"Is he coming?" I ask. I hope so!

"I don't know… maybe."

"Okay, I will." Just before I leave, I have to tell her, "Addie, you look really pretty."

She looks like she's going to cry, but she can't because of her makeup. She gives me a hug. "So do you," she tells me.

"Not as pretty as you."

She laughs. "God, you're growing up so fast," she tells me.

"I am not!" I exclaim. "It feels like I've been ten for _ever_."

"You so are," she says. Addie's not usually wrong about things, but she's wrong about this.

"I am not," I insist.

She just laughs. "I love you, Ree," she says, giving me another hug.

"I love you too, Addie. I'm gonna go check now, okay?"

She nods. I skip to the church doors. I peek inside. No Alex. Not cool! He said he'd try to come. Now he's going to ruin Addie's day.

I report to Addie. She's quiet for a moment. Then she looks… relieved, of all things. "Oh, thank God," she says under her breath.

I'm about to ask her about it, but Mom comes in. "Girls! It's time!" she practically screams.

0ooo0

You know, weddings are really long. Especially if you're in the party and don't get to sit down. It's a good thing I actually care about this one, or I would be hopping around like a Mexican jumping bean. Still, it's not the most interesting thing. Until we get to the vows, that is.

The priest asks Addie if she will take this man to blah, blah, blah. It's boring. I don't listen. But then things go silent, so I tune back in.

Addie's looking back and forth between the priest and Derek. "I…" She pauses. "I… I'm sorry, Derek," she apologizes. "I can't. I just can't." She turns to everybody else. "I'm sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry."

Then she runs out of the church. Everybody is shocked. Nobody moves, except me. Well, somebody's got to follow her!

I trail her out to the parking lot. Man, that girl can run fast in a dress! "Addie, wait!" I yell.

She turns to look at me. It gives me time to catch up to her. "Go back inside, Ree," she says.

"No," I refuse. "Where are you going?"

"I… I don't know," she says.

"Take me with you," I beg her. I can see this isn't going over so well. "Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

She sighs. She's not in the mood to fight anymore. "Get in," she says, and opens the back door for me. Addie's a pretty cool sister, but she doesn't let me sit in front when she drives, because of the airbags.

We drive out of the parking lot just as Mom comes running out of the church screaming bloody murder.

0ooo0

We drive around for awhile in silence. I don't like quiet, but I don't think Addie needs me talking right now. We drive randomly. I think Addie just needs to do something. Then she starts to drive us to Connecticut. It's a pretty long drive, but she has apparently decided to do so. After a bit, she starts to explain.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she says. I don't say anything. "I mean, I really was going to marry Derek. I thought that... I didn't think… I loved him when I said yes. I still do. Just not in the same way. I just… when Alex came back and you were so adamant that I wasn't in love, and Alex was so nice, and we had all that history. I never cheated on Derek," she tells me. My eyes widen. I hadn't even thought about it. "We were just friends. We're still just friends… I just… God, I love him so much."

Our eyes meet in the rearview mirror. I smile. "I told you so," I sing. It makes her smile for a second. "Addie," I say seriously. "If you love him, then you shouldn't marry someone else. I'm on your side. Even if nobody else is."

"Thanks, Ree," she smiles.

We pull into a parking lot. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, but now I am. We're outside a hospital. We sit in the parking lot for a moment. "Is this…?" I ask. I'm not stupid; I can put two and two together. Alex's grandma is sick. We're at a hospital. It makes sense that this is where she is.

Addie doesn't answer. Instead she gets out of the car and heads for the entrance. I hurry to catch up. We go inside and manage to find out where Alex's grandma is. Addison pretends that she just got married to Alex, and she promised to stop by to show Mrs. Murphy (it's Alex's mom's mom) her dress. People are suspicious, but she does it perfectly. She acts the role a little too perfectly, if you ask me.

We get to the room. We open the door, but only Mrs. Murphy is there, and she's asleep. Addison sighs. She sits down on the one chair in the room. Then she starts to cry. "I thought…" she trails off.

The door opens again. Alex comes in. Addie looks up, and they lock eyes. It's really uncomfortable for a minute. Then Alex finally asks, "Why are people congratulating me on my wedding?"

Addie blushes. "I may have told a little lie to get in here," she admits.

His eyes narrow. "Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?" he asks.

"Aren't you supposed to be _at_ my wedding?" she retorts, standing up.

He looks away. "I couldn't make it," he answers.

"Oh yeah, you look _really_ busy," Addison says.

"What are you doing here, Montgomery?" he asks. Alex only calls people by their last name when he's really mad at them. Uh oh. "Is it still Montgomery or is it Shepherd now?"

They're practically standing nose-to-nose now. Addie breaks contact. "It's still Montgomery."

"What?" he asks. She says nothing. They have definitely forgotten that I'm here. I sit down where Addie was sitting before. "Addison, what did you just say?" he demands.

"I didn't do it," she says quietly. "I couldn't do it."

"But why?" he asks. "You were so happy with your precious neurosurgeon and the brownstone you were going to move into and-"

Addison interrupts his list. "Because I love you!" she yells. Alex is shocked into silence. "I love you. I've loved you since high school and I've never stopped. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I couldn't marry Derek knowing that."

"Addie," Alex says quietly.

Addie's crying again. I don't think I've ever seen her cry so much in one day. "Everything would have been fine, if you just wouldn't have come back. I would be married and not in your grandmother's hospital room. I would be eating cake and dancing and my entire family would be congratulating me, not getting ready to skin me alive. This is all your fault. Why couldn't you just have stayed in Iowa? Then everything would have been fine!"

Iowa? Alex was in Iowa? I don't think I can even point that out on a map. Well, maybe if the map had names…

"You don't mean that," he tells her. "Addie," he says quietly. She stops talking, but she's still crying. "I know you don't mean that."

She shakes her head reluctantly.

"Good," he says. He lifts her chin with his hand, trying to get her to look at him. "Because I love you," he says.

I'm fairly certain that you could probably drive a small car into my mouth right about now.

"Really?" Addie asks really quietly.

"I love you," he says. "I've loved you since high school and I've never stopped." I'm impressed that he can repeat her words exactly. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

"I…" Addie starts. Alex stops her from talking by kissing her.

"What's going on? Who are they?" a new voice asks. It's pretty raspy. I look over to the bed. Mrs. Murphy is awake.

Alex laughs. "Gran, there's someone I want you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Addison." He looks over to Addie to make sure that it's okay for her to be called that. She couldn't look happier.

"Why is she wearing a wedding dress? Alex, you're getting married and you didn't tell me!" She notices me, and squints. "And you have a daughter?!"

"What?!" Alex looks shocked. Then he looks over and finally sees me. "Oh. No, Gran. That's Addison's little sister, Audrey."

"How old is this Addison girl exactly? Her sister is very young."

"She's my age, Gran." He leans over to Addison. "I am so sorry," he apologizes. She smiles.

"We've met once before, Mrs. Murphy," she says. "I don't know if you remember. It was back when Alex and I were in high school. I came to dinner Christmas Eve one year."

"Alex, hand me my glasses," she commands. Alex listens. "Thank you, dear." Mrs. Murphy looks at Addison. "I remember you. You were the girl with the lovely manners."

"That's right, Gran," Alex says.

"You were the first girl he brought. We held all his other girlfriends to your standard. None of them held up."

Addie blushes. "Thank you, Mrs. Murphy," she says.

"I believe I gave you permission to call me Irene that night. That permission still holds."

"Thank you, Irene."

"Gran can't remember what happened the day before yesterday, but she can remember ten years ago as if it were yesterday," Alex explains.

"Who did you say the small one is again?" Mrs. Murphy asks.

"I'm Audrey, ma'am," I introduce myself. "I'm ten." I curtsy. This lady seems like she deserves a curtsy.

"Ten. That seems like a nice age to be," she comments.

"Not really," I say. "I can't wait until I'm twelve. Then I can babysit and my parents will allow me to stay home alone."

"Don't grow up too fast," Addison tells me.

"Sound advice," Mrs. Murphy says.

Alex looks at his watch. "Visiting hours are almost over," he announces. "We should go."

"Goodbye, Alexei. Goodbye, Addison. And goodbye…" she trails off. I don't think she's very good with names.

"Audrey," I finish for her. "But you can call me Ree, if you want."

"Goodbye, Ree," she says.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Murphy," I say.

"And you, as well," she tells me. Then all three of us walk out of the hospital. Alex and Addie hold hands.

When we get to the parking lot, Alex promises to follow Addison back to the house. We say goodbye for now. Then Addie and I drive back to the house. Addie doesn't stop smiling once.

0ooo0

When we get home, there's about ten zillion messages on the answering machine. One is from Daddy. He explains very calmly that he and Mom are staying the night in the city, since the hotel room is paid for. They have her purse with her cell phone and wallet. He loves her. Oh, and if she could call back and tell them that she's okay and that she has me. About five zillion of the others are from my mom. Every single one says basically the same thing: how could Addison do this to such a nice boy?, how could she have shamed the family like this?, how could she do this after all the work and planning that went into the wedding?, call her back or face death.

Well, I may be exaggerating about the death part, but I'm not lying about everything else.

Addison takes a deep breath and starts to dial. "You're calling her already?" I ask.

"I need to do it while I'm still really happy. Nothing can ruin this right now. Not even Mom."

I shrug. I'd put it off for as long as I could. Mom sounds really peeved.

"Hi, Mom," Addison says. "No… Mom, you don't… I just… It's not…"

Addie doesn't get a lot of talking done. I can hear Mom's voice yelling, but I can't tell what.

Alex comes into the room. "Who?" he mouths. I mouth back, "Mom." He looks like he understands and goes to stand by Addie.

"How could I?... Mom… I just… I can… Mom…" Mom doesn't let Addie talk at all. "I'm in love with someone else!" Addison finally yells. Then she hangs up. Mom isn't going to like that.

I tell her so. She shrugs. "I don't care. I did the right thing, even if she doesn't think so. When I get married, I'm going to be completely in love."

I can't help but notice that she looks at Alex when she says this.

* * *

**So there you have it. The second to last chapter. The almost end. I know it's been forever, but reviews are definitely motivating.**

**-Juli-**


	6. It's Been Awhile, Hasn't It?

**a/n: Ha! It's finished! You know, I'm not sure this is my favorite way I've ever ended a story, but at least it's done, right? So enjoy. I had fun writing this story, and I'm going to miss it, but I think it's time.**

**disclaimer: I don't even own Liam. I had to steal my own boyfriend for this. So what would ever give you the idea that I actually own Grey's?**

* * *

So, it's definitely been awhile. I'm sixteen now. You want to know the latest, greatest news? I'm going to be an aunt! Finally. Addie and Alex have been together for six years. They only got married three years ago. And now Addie's finally pregnant! I swear, it takes double the normal amount of time for those two to do anything.

After they got married, they actually moved to Connecticut permanently, which I thought was pretty bold of them. My mom still hasn't let the whole abandoning her golden boy at the alter thing go yet. I mean, it's not like she openly shuns Addie and Alex or something, but there are definitely some very pointed remarks hidden in her long speeches. Especially now that Addison's pregnant. I don't think she likes the idea of being a grandmother. It makes her feel old. And if there's one thing that I know about my mom, it's that she does _not _like feeling old. She practically refused to throw me a sixteenth birthday party, because it made her feel old. Thankfully, my dad managed to convince her otherwise.

Hang on, the door just rang, and it's Rodger's day off. This means that all phone and door answering responsibilities fall to me. It's probably Addie and Alex; they're supposed to be coming for dinner.

I check and it is them. So I open the door. "No, Alex, I feel fine. Stop coddling me," Addison snaps. She's just starting to show now.

"I'm sorry that I actually care about my wife and child," he replies easily. That's the one thing about Addie and Alex: they never lack arguments.

"I don't need a caretaker," she responds, "I can take care of myself. And anyways-" That's when she notices that I'm standing there. "Hey, Ree," she says.

I smile. "Hi, Addie. Hey, Alex."

"Hey," he replies.

"Come on in," I say, pushing the door open wider. They do. "Mom and Dad had to run an errand really quickly, but they'll be back really soon."

"Okay," Addison says. Then she gets a little mischievous glint in her eye. That glint never is a good thing. "So when is the mysterious boyfriend going to appear?" she asks.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I have a boyfriend? His name's Liam, and he's amazingly sweet. And smart. He's taking like five AP classes. It's insane. Anyways, he's coming to dinner to meet my family for the first time. Great.

"He's not mysterious," I say. "He's just busy. And he'll be here at six. So mind your manners and don't, under any circumstances, start talking to him about anything outside of school, the weather, and maybe movies. But he doesn't go to movies all that often, so that's not the best topic."

Addison looks a little offended. "Would I do anything to embarrass you?"

I don't hesitate. "Yes."

"Okay, maybe, yeah," she concedes.

I look at Alex. "That means you too," I inform him. "No doing the weird little protective glare thing or the interrogation thing." Alex has always been pretty protective of me, but he's been doubly protective ever since Addie and him got married. It can get pretty annoying, but I get that it's just him. He's ten times more protective of Addie than he is of me.

He looks at Addie. "Would I do that?" he asks, pretending to be offended.

"I don't think so," Addison replies. I hate it when they gang up on me.

"Okay, guy, seriously, best behavior tonight. I really like this guy, so please, please, please be nice," I beg.

Addison smiles at me. "Relax, Ree. We'll be good."

I smile back in relief. "Okay, thank you."

"Oh, and when are we going shopping? Because we missed our usual date."

Addie usually takes me shopping in New York for my birthday. Usually we go the weekend closest to it, but this year I was skiing with Liam, so it didn't work out.

I shrug. "I'm good just about every weekend."

"How about next Saturday?" she asks.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Addie, you're working Friday," Alex points out.

"Yeah. So?"

"So you shouldn't overtire yourself, and-" Alex starts to explain, but Addison interrupts him.

"Alex, coddling!" she barks. "Stop it!"

"We can go Sunday," I suggest. It's never a good idea to be in the same room as Addie and Alex when they start arguing.

Alex nods his agreement. "Fine," Addie consents, but I can tell she's not happy about it. She's never liked being taken care of and worried over, and Alex is just that kind of soon-to-be father.

"See, now aren't we glad that we've learned the art of compromising?" I ask rhetorically.

"No," Addie scoffs.

"Be nice," I admonish her.

"Well, hello!" Dad exclaims as he walks through the door.

"Hi, Dad," Addison says, hugging him.

Alex shakes his hand. "It's good to see you, sir."

"And how is my grandchild doing?"

Addison smiles and places a hand on her stomach. "Good. We just went in for an ultrasound on Monday."

"All's well?"

"Perfectly healthy."

"I'm glad to hear that." He turns to Alex. "You take care of them," he says.

"I will, sir."

"Addison, you're early," Mom says as she comes through the door.

Addison smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Mom has never forgiven her for the stunt at the wedding, and Addison has never forgiven Mom for not accepting Alex as a true member of the family.

"Hi Mom."

The room is tense for a moment. Then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" I exclaim.

It's Liam. "Hey," I say, kissing him.

"Hope I'm not late," he says, pretty nervously.

I laugh. "Liam, you're never late. And anyways, don't sound so nervous. It's just my family."

"Who I've never met."

"They're going to love you. And you are going to love them. That's just how it's going to go. Because if it doesn't, then I'm in major trouble. So love them," I command.

He laughs. "Yes ma'am," he says with a mock salute.

"Okay, little tip. Do not, under any circumstances, refer to either my sister or my mother as ma'am. Addie's pregnant and hormonal and she'll flip out, and my mom's just plain hormonal. She hates feeling old. She flips out at random store clerks who have the audacity to call her ma'am. But don't be nervous."

I push open the door to the dining room, where everybody has moved to. "Everybody this is Liam. Liam, this is everybody."

My mom plasters on a smile. I can tell she and Addie must have been having one of their barbed conversations. I still find it amazing that they can fight without once sounding like they're fighting.

Dad and Alex both have the exact same look. The one that sizing Liam up. I roll my eyes, but there's not really anything I can do about it, as long as they don't interrogate him.

"Hi," Addie smiles. She's the only one who looks semi-normal. "I'm Addison."

"It's nice to meet you, ma—Addison."

"It's nice to finally meet you too."

"So how long have you two been going out?" Alex asks.

"Alex!" I hiss. "Not cool."

"About six months, sir."

Alex nods. I sigh. I don't think he quite caught the be-on-best-behavior memo.

0ooo0

I rub my eyes and check the clock next to my nightstand. It's 2:30 in the morning. Whoever is calling me had better have something damn important to say. "Huh?" I grunt. It's 2:30 in the fricking morning, I'm allowed to not have manners.

"You should get down to the hospital," Alex says. "Addie's in labor."

I'm out of bed in all of three seconds. "Okay. I'll get Mom and Dad. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

0ooo0

So the first thing you should know is that Elizabeth Montgomery-Karev is the most beautiful baby in the world. Period. End of sentence. Don't even try to show me other babies because they won't hold a candle to Elizabeth.

Addie was lucky. The labor was relatively quick, especially since Lizzie is her first. But by quick I mean nine hours. I am so never having kids.

I check my watch. It's about noon. Our school is an open campus for lunch. Liam will probably be in line at Subway or something. I go outside to call him. He knows I'm here because I called him to have him pick up my homework for the day. "Hey," I say.

"Audrey!" he exclaims. He doesn't call me Ree. I only let Addie and Alex call me that still. And maybe now Lizzie. When she gets old enough to talk, that is. "How are you? How's Addison?"

Liam ended up making an incredibly good impression on Addison. They're like BFFs now. It's a little ridiculous. But I guess it's not his fault that he's so likeable. Even Alex likes him.

"She's good. She's resting. It's a little girl. Her name is Elizabeth Faith, and I swear to God, she is the most adorable thing you will ever see."

"I'm glad. They named her Faith? Isn't that your middle name?"

"That is the second half of my first name, which you will never call me, or I will break up with you on the spot," I smile. "But yeah. they named her after me! Isn't that so… amazing?"

"I'm glad your happy, Audrey."

"Thank you. Oh, and p.s.? You're never touching me again."

"What?"

"I am _never _getting pregnant, and_ you_ are never touching me again."

"Audrey…"

"I'm kidding. Mostly," I assure him. "But go. Enjoy your lunch, I'll see you later."

"Are you going to be home after school?"

"Probably around four."

"I'll stop by then."

"Okay," I agree. Then I hang up and go back into Addie's room. She's holding Elizabeth and Alex is sitting next to her. They look up when I walk in.

Addie smiles. You know, back when she almost got married to Derek I think I said that she was the most beautiful she'd ever been or ever would be. I said the same thing when she got married to Alex. But I was wrong both times. Right now, this is the most beautiful she will ever be.

"She really is the most beautiful baby ever," I say.

"She is, isn't she?" Alex says. He still sounds amazed.

"You guys did good," I tell them.

"Do you want to hold her?" Addison asks.

"Dude, I'm all for it," I exclaim. Addison hands her to me, but I can tell she doesn't want to let go, even though she's the one who offered. I only hold her for a minute, marveling at the tiny face. Then I hand her back to Addie. This is their moment, and they should be alone. It's weird that now they have someone that they love more than me, but… considering the fact that Elizabeth is the most perfect thing I have ever seen, and I already love her, I'm totally willing to accept it. Besides, it's not like she's completely pushed me out of their hearts, but she's their number one now. I get that.

I walk out of the room, turning just once more to tell them, "I'm so glad you guys are happy. You deserve it."

They smile at me, then at each other. And they do deserve it.

* * *

**So. Le Fin. The End.**

**But if you're sad about that, go console yourself with my new fic "You Can Sit Beside Me When The World Comes Down". Even though I think the title may be longer than the entire first chapter, I'm pretty excited about it. So go do it.**

**But don't forget to review first! JDI. Just do it. :D**

**-Juli-**


End file.
